Object Invasion: The Movie
Object Invasion: The Movie (AKA Object Invasion: Sneakers's Rescue Mission) is a 2020 Animated Action Object Show Movie which released the the trailer will released in December 5, 2019 and the Full Movie released in June 25, 2020. Summary IPad tells Sneakers the Torch Key Raccoon that she has a Rescue Mission to stop Dacey and Dokey the Dik-Dik who captured the Contestants (Except Ethan who was save himself). Plot The Movie starts lives in the Woodland Forest, A family of types of Raccoons are having a hangout party when a Troch Key Raccoon Girl name Sneakers who is already invited to the party. But then, The Animal Catchers caught the Types of Raccoons except Sneakers with her little Ring-Tailed Possum companion Swifti until she got caught and the plane flies off. The Exotic Pets Truck was driving around the town, a Family of Ducks was crossing the street while the Truck steers it and the box was landing behind under the Tree. When the Truck leaves, The Contestants finds a Box as Jelly Bean grabs it and she take it to IPad. IPad saw her when she got it when he opens the box and it sees a Little Torch Key Raccoon with her buddy was worried. WAW comforts her as she felt happy, he thinks that she dress in her cosplay outfit, but Sneakers thinks that her outfit was cool. IPad tells everyone that they having a Field Trip as Sneakers was very excited when she puts her stuff in her backpack and Swifti can go inside Sneakers's Backpack. Sneakers pack up as she was going to the bus along with the Contestants. The Contestants find their seats and buckle their seatbelts when Sneakers finds a seat and she sits between Glasses and Elastic Band as she puts her seatbelts on. IPad tells everyone that they put their seatbelts on and the bus goes. Sneakers was cuddle up Swifti as Glasses tells her that she's need more time to wait as she put her in her bag. When the Bus stops and arriving in the Rainforest, Sneakers and the Contestants are here. When they are watching and looking the wild animals and Popsicle was talking to them, A little Robotic Pink-Striped Skunk who came out from the bush and spotted them. Sneakers sees the Skunk named Pinky McSkunky as she thinks she wants to be as a friend as they going to ask the Contestants. But then, 2 Diks Diks who are Dacey and Dokey appeared behind the bush and watching Sneakers and they think they need a new plan. In the Rainforest while the Contestants are watching the Animals, Cup saw a X marks a spot as he told the Contestants to see the red X marks a spot. They realize that they know to find it, but it was a trap and the cage trapped them as they gasp. They saw Dacey with her older brother Dokey as they took them, put them into their truck and sent them to the Dik Dik Volcano Lair. Sneakers gasp as she wanted to rescue them, but the Truck keeps going as Sneakers was very tired as she runs back. In the truck to almost to the Volcano Lair, Ethan hops out from the Cage as he runs back to the Rainforest. IPad told the Contestants to come back from the Rainforest, but no one here. Sneakers, Pinky and Ethan are coming back as Sneakers told him that the Dik Diks caught the Contestants, IPad gasp that the Contestants are trapped. But he relized that Sneakers was the one to save them as Sneakers said yes as she goes of with Pinky Mcskunky. Cast Sneakers the Torch Key Raccoon Swifti the Ring-Tailed Possum Pinky McSkunky the Little Robotic Pink-Striped Skunk Dacey and Dokey the Dik Diks (Villains) The Dik Diks (Henchmen and Bodyguard) IPad Kool-Aid Mace Newspaper Apple Juice (AJ) Bread Breath Mint Button Cakey Coffee Dollar Elastic Band Ethan Glasses Grapefruit Jelly Bean Juice Box Lamp Lego Notebook Paper Orange Juice (OJ) Phone Pool Popsicle Skittle Slingshot Water WAW Window Windows 7 The Family of Types of Raccoons The Animal Catchers Other Object Invasion Characters Songs/Soundtrack Best Day of my Life - American Authors (Staring Scene) Fast Car - Tracy Chapman (Sneakers's Dream Scene) (Music Video of Object Invasion: The Movie) Ain't Got Rhythm - Phineas and Ferb (The School Dance Scene) Drink About - Seeb (Sneakers's Starting Mission Scene) Squid Melody (Red Version) - The Living Tombostone (Stop the Dik Diks Scene) Outside Ellie Goulding Ft. - Calvin Harris (Savagez Remix) (A Best Day in Invasion Peninsula Scene) Shorts Sneakers does a Momo Challenge Dish Soap Follow the Damn Train The Wish Cinco De Mayo Door Hole Goldfish Christmas Wish Spongebob Back Subway Teacher Trouble Smash or Pizza Hoopla Malk Waffles The A-Team Making a High School Boy Qualified Auto-Mechanic Shorts Songs One Year Stronger Than You (Re-Animated) Don't Try To Find Me The White-Tailed Deer Song (Parody of the Water Buffalo Song by VeggieTales) YouTube Videos Sneakers has a Accident by Mcdonald's FNAF FTW Creepypasta FTL (Request by Redstone336Mario909) Object Invasion: Sailing For Adventure by Loser336LynnLoud909 Mace's Driving School by Redstone336Mario909 Sneakers does a Momo Challenge by Loser336LynnLoud909 Survive the Area 51 (Object Invasion Characters and Sneakers the Torch Key Raccoon) by Mcdonald's FNAF FTW Creepypasta FTL (Request by Loser336LynnLoud909) Trivia * Sneakers and Swifti are from Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol by Nickelodeon. * Pinky McSkunky is one of the Furreal Friends Furry Frenzies. * Dacey and Dokey the Dik Diks are from JustinandDennis. * The Scene is a parody of Episode 4: Never The Same. Studios Universal Studios Illumination Entertainment FusionAnimations Films Category:Object Show Movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Kids & Family Category:Animated movies Category:Action Category:Universal Pictures Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Adventure films Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:June 2020 Releases Category:Friendship Category:PG-rated animated films